FPC38
is the 38th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 280th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Miki takes the Clover Box off of Tarte's hands when she sees how worn out he's become. But after she lets a little girl borrow it things quickly get out of hand. '' Summary The episode starts with Love sleeping when Chiffon suddenly becomes Infinity. Setsuna comes in and Love wakes up Tarte. They calm her down when Tarte plays the Clover Box again, and Love tells him to play it for her and Setsuna during the night, when they try to sleep. The Next morning Tarte told everything to Miki, who was waiting for others. He has to play the Clover Box the entire night, because nobody knows when Chiffon will turn back into Infinity and he can't sleep now. Miki volunteers to play the Clover Box so Tarte can get some sleep. She was playing when a random girl came and asked to play the box too. Miki couldn't say no, since the girl was about to cry. As the little girl plays with it Miki gets a phone call. Distracted, she just barely sees a car coming and quickly saves the little girl, but incidentally loses the Clover Box. While relieved for the girls safety, she blames herself for being careless. The girls went back to Love's house where Miki was still blaming herself. Chiffon tried cheering her on and suddenly became Infinity. Miki went to search for the Clover Box while others chased after her. Eventually Love is left alone with her when she finds her. Miki was looking everywhere for the box while Inorii and Setsuna found the girls from before. She recalls what happened and Setsuna realizes Miki didn't tell them this because she didn't want it to sound like an excuse. Miki met with Kaoru-chan and asked if he had days when he wanted just to give up. He told her some comforting words and Miki regained her hope, deciding she wishes to see Chiffon smile again and continues to look. Meanwhile Soular received Sorewatase seed and went to look for Infinity. There was a strong signal until he reached a park where a little girl was playing the Clover Box. Shun asked her to give him the Clover Box and Switched to Soular when she refused. Miki saw him and transformed to Cure Berry. They were fighting but Soular had the Clover Box. He tried destroying it but couldn't. Berry summoned her Berry Sword as adistraction while retrieving the box and Tarte comes by to catch it as Love and Chiffon are shown to be with him. The Sorewatase follows him, so quickly Inori and Setsuna put a stop to it with a punch after transforming. Tarte escapes and Love sings to Chiffon in hopes of keeping her there until they can use the Box. Tarte manages to return with it just in time and Chiffon returns to normal. Love runs off to help the other Cure and transforms into Peach before using Lucky Clover Grand Finale with the others to defeat the Sorewatase. Later the girls wonder why Chiffon didn't disappear earlier when Love sang. She suggests to Miki that she tries to sing it as well and Chiffon falls asleep. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Burun Villains *Minami Shun / Soular *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Kaoru Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes